Kissable
by Deathangel125
Summary: Duo tried to get some help with a strange problem in all the wrong places, with some interesting results


Disclaimers: Not mine. I wish they were, but sadly, they belong to someone else with a lot more money than I.

Pairings: 3+2

Warnings: There be men in them there hills, doing things they shouldn't be. If you don't like it, don't read it. Yaoi, with a dash of lime.

AN: I needed a break from another story that is much more confusing and convoluted, so several small, short stories were a good way to give my brain that much needed rest. This is one of those stories. It's sweet, sappy, and predictable, but it's Trowa and Duo, so who cares, right? Enjoy! Feedback always appreciated.

KISSABLE

Quatre stuck a finger in his ear then pulled it out, assuming he had simply misunderstood Duo's request. "I'm very sorry. What did you say?"

The long-haired man's face flushed, "I asked if you would kiss me."

Turning a light pink, Quatre set his pen down carefully, meeting violet eyes with his own. "So I did hear you correctly. Duo, you know I care for you, but I don't have those kinds of feelings for you."

"I don't have those kinds of feelings for you, either, but I need help!" Duo waved his arms around as he flopped into a thickly padded chair. "I need someone to tell me what I'm doing wrong."

"Perhaps you should start at the beginning, because I'm at a complete loss here, Duo. Why do you believe you're doing something wrong?"

"Okay, here's the deal. I've been out on a few dates in the last couple of months, right?"

"This I know," the blonde offered patiently. "You said you were tired of being alone and wanted to find someone to spend time with."

"Right. So I started dating and I think things are going great with whoever I'm with, but no one's ever called me for a second date. I don't want to seem desperate and call them, but a couple of these guys had some real potential. At the end of each date, they promised to call and said they had a wonderful time, yet I haven't gotten a single call back. Something must be wrong with me, right?"

"How does kissing you help you with this?" Quatre thought he was beginning to understand, though he couldn't tell his suspicions to his friend.

Duo was out of the chair in an instant, pacing the room as his hands flew around, revealing his agitation. "They all promised to call before the good night kiss, so I guess I'm doing something wrong. I used to think I was a decent kisser, but it's been a long time and maybe I'm doing something wrong or forgetting to do something. I need help, Quatre." Whirling around, he pointed a finger at the blonde, "I swear if you give me that crap about how there's nothing wrong with me and it must be them – all of them – I might yank my hair out."

Quatre tried to picture Duo with no hair, but gave up with a shrug when the image failed to form. "I hate to say it, but have you considered it could be the truth? How many times have people misunderstood you because you speak or act differently than they do? You are an intense man, Duo. Maybe you need someone that isn't intimidated or awed by you, someone that already knows you," he emphasized each word slowly.

"What do you mean? I'm not an intense person at all. Most think I'm fairly laid-back and easy-going," Duo frowned, apparently not like Quatre's reply.

Concealing a smile behind his hand, Quatre took a moment to compose himself, amused at his friend. "Would someone laid back and easy-going be so concerned over a few failed dates? Obviously, they weren't what you were looking for." Hoping to get his point across without having to write it out in neon letters, he frowned, "Are you dating people from work or meeting them somewhere else?"

"There's this dating website I've been using. Dating someone from work can be…sticky."

Normally Quatre would agree. This situation, however, was different. "Why don't you try dating someone that knows you better and isn't influenced by where you work? I bet there's someone – right in front of you – that would be perfect."

"That won't work," muttered Duo. "You should have heard the reactions I got when I asked some of them to kiss me. It's like I have some horrible disease or something. Does my breath stink?"

"No." Close to laughing hysterically, Quatre asked, "Who did you ask, if I may pry?"

"Heero, Wufei, Une, Sally, Noin, and Zechs."

"They all said no?"

"Pretty much. Zechs mumbled something about how it was tempting but he didn't want to get his nose broken." Duo frowned, "Why would I break his nose when I was the one to ask him in the first place? They all looked at me like I had lost my mind."

"I notice you didn't mention Trowa's name in there anywhere. What did he say when you asked?"

Duo's face turned bright red as he grew suddenly interested in a statuette. "I didn't ask him. He already has to put up with me all day. I wouldn't want things to be…weird between us."

Pleased by Duo's reaction, Quatre tapped a finger on his desk and offered another piece of information. "If my memory is correct, Trowa is the only one of us that has had any success dating recently. He probably knows more about what is acceptable and what isn't."

Immediately forgetting about the statuette, Duo frowned at the blonde. "Trowa's been dating?"

"He was. He dated a man named Erik for a number of months. I don't know what happened, but I do know they broke things off a few months ago." Quatre didn't believe it was a coincidence that Trowa's break-up happened just after Duo's announcement he was going to start dating. "It seems he would be your best option – if you really want help."

"I wonder why Trowa never said anything," Duo mused, as if not hearing what the other man had said. "We're partners, aren't we? That means we should be able to talk about anything, doesn't it?"

"Exactly," the blonde proclaimed loud enough to have the braided man jumping, stabbing a finger at Duo. "You should ask him why he didn't tell you, and get him to help you with your problem. He knows you better than we do – since he's with you almost every day."

Already heading for the door, Duo's reply was somewhat absent and distracted, "Maybe you're right. I'll talk to him tomorrow."

Quatre waited until the other man closed the door to pick up his phone. As soon as it was answered, he growled at the man on the screen, "This has gone on long enough. Duo thinks there's something wrong with him that's keeping him from having a second date, and he's been asking people to kiss him to see if he's doing it wrong. Fix this, tonight."

Reading the report he had brought home to finish, Duo sighed when he realized he had read the same three lines four times and still had no idea what it said. He already knew what his problem was, as far as his lack of concentration, but had no clue how to fix it.

Tossing the folder on the low table in front of him, he propped his feet up and crossed his arms over his chest. "Trowa dated a guy for months and never said a word about it. Did he think I'd be jealous or something?" Which, of course, he was. That Trowa would let someone get that close caused Duo to see red.

His own thoughts had him huffing in frustration, slamming his feet back on the floor and pushing himself off the couch. "So I'm jealous, a little. Okay, a lot," he groaned when his reflection in the darkened vid-screen seemed to mock him. "I have a right to be jealous, don't I? He should have told me, damnit. That doesn't have to mean anything. He's my partner."

His reflection watched him patiently until he tossed his hands in the air. "So what if he was the one I thought of when I came up with the kissing experiment? There's bound to be some level of attraction when you work together closely for a few years. It doesn't mean I care about him as more than a friend and partner, right?"

At a knock on the door, he stuck his tongue out at the dark visage of himself. "You're not a damn bit of help, you know that?" he growled, moving to the door.

Yanking open the door, he stared at the man standing in the hallway. "Trowa, was there something I forgot at work?"

"No. I thought we should talk."

"Come in, then. Have you eaten? I could order something," Duo offered, shutting the door behind the tall man, baffled at Trowa's abrupt appearance.

"I've eaten, but I could use something to drink."

"Kitchen's this way," he directed, following. Realizing he was admiring the way Trowa's pants fit snugly to his backside, he blushed and averted his eyes, swearing he could hear his reflection laughing at the move. "Shut up, or I swear I'm using you for target practice first thing in the morning."

"Excuse me?"

Looking up, Duo found green eyes watching him and turned red. "Not you. The vid-screen. I might be losing my mind. What can I get for you?" he rushed to the fridge and looked through the contents. "Mostly I have beer, water, and milk. I haven't been to the store for a few days."

"Beer's fine. Hard to believe I've never been to your apartment before."

Getting and opening beers for both of them, Duo turned to hand one to the other man, stunned to find Trowa directly behind him. Nervously, he scooted around the tall man and leaned against the counter. "I figured after having to put up with me all day, you wouldn't want to see me out of work, unless it's all five of us," he said hastily. "That's why I never invited you over before. It's not like I've lived here all that long, anyways. Only a couple of months."

"Have your dates been invited in?"

The question coming out of the blue had Duo stumped for a moment. Finally, he shook his head, "This is my space. Any dates I've been on have ended somewhere else, or at the front of the building. Come to think of it, you're the third person I've had in here since I moved in."

Emerald eyes pinned him, making Duo's nervousness come back. "Who were the other two?"

"Heero and Zechs."

"Heero, I understand. Why Zechs?"

The inquiry had Duo wondering what was going on. "He's the one that recommended the apartment and helped me move in. He lives just down the hall, Trowa. I've been to his place a couple of times, too."

"Neighborly business, or something else?"

Confused, Duo narrowed his eyes, setting his beer on the counter. "Why are you asking me questions like this? I don't have to answer, just like you don't have to tell me everything."

Trowa lifted an eyebrow, one side of his lip curving up in obvious amusement. "What haven't I told you?"

"Who is Erik?"

The small smile disappeared in an instant. "Erik?"

"Yeah, the guy you dated for months. I bet he was at your house lots of times, but you never mentioned him, not once. At least not to me. Quatre knew about him, though."

When Duo stopped speaking, Trowa put his body in the way, effectively blocking any attempts to move. "I never said anything about Erik because I didn't consider it important. He wasn't special, Duo. He was just someone to pass time with."

"He was important enough for you to stay with for several months, so he had to mean something to you," muttered Duo, realizing he was not only jealous, but also hurt by the way his partner had kept information from him. "You should have said something, that's all."

"If sharing information is so important to you, why didn't you come to me instead of our other friends…and Zechs."

Duo decided the best thing he could do was play dumb since his own words had been shoved back at him. Eyes on Trowa's shoulder, he shrugged, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You didn't ask Heero to kiss you? Or Wufei, Quatre, and who knows who else? And Zechs, too. They were all lying to me when they told me about it? I suppose that's possible, but it's not real likely, Duo."

"They didn't lie."

"Am I that disgusting to you?"

Surprised, Duo looked up into Trowa's eyes. "No. That's not it. I didn't think you would want to help me."

"Help you do what, Duo?"

Quickly, Duo repeated the issue of his dates and how no one ever called him again. About to melt from embarrassment, he finished softly, "I wanted someone to tell me what I'm doing wrong. There has to be something."

"You could have come to me for help. I could have saved you a lot of time, and you wouldn't have had to drive all the way to Quatre's. All you had to do was ask."

Duo's eyes widened at the soft tone, wary when Trowa moved closer. "You would have said yes?" he asked, pulse beginning to race.

"I intend to say yes. You still need help, don't you?"

More than ready to nod, the braided man made himself hesitate. "I don't want to make things weird between us, Trowa. You don't have to do this." That didn't mean Duo wanted him to change his mind about saying yes.

Before he could think of another argument, one of Trowa's hands was sliding up his back and bringing them even closer, the other fitting itself around the back of Duo's neck. The warmth of those hands had Duo sighing in pleasure as their mouths touched lightly.

He had expected some amount of shock when Trowa kissed him, but it felt so familiar Duo didn't question his unhesitating response, his arms going around the taller man's neck to hold him there. Feeling the hand on his back tighten into his shirt, Duo pulled away, breaking the kiss even though he really didn't want to let go. "Ah…sorry. Got a little carried away there," he laughed, the sound coming out strained. "Am I doing something wrong?"

Trowa never released his hold on Duo's neck, pulling them back together as he spoke softly against Duo's lips, "I don't know yet. We need to try again."

Another long kiss that lasted several mind-numbing minutes and Duo had almost forgotten the reason he had wanted someone to kiss him. It had been his tall partner he had wanted the entire time, and now that Trowa was there, he was glad for the arm around his waist, holding him up. Otherwise, his legs would have given out long before at the thorough way Trowa kissed him, as if there was no other.

"There's nothing wrong with the way you kiss," the tall man breathed, still nibbling on Duo's top lip. "Nothing wrong with it at all, Duo."

Brain scrambled, the long-haired man took a minute to carefully form his words, wishing Trowa would cease his actions while not wanting him to stop at the same time. "There has to be something. Maybe it is just me."

"It is not you. There is nothing wrong with you. The problem was with the people you were dating."

"One or two, maybe." Unconsciously arching his back as a hand stroked him, Duo moaned at the sensation. "It has to be me."

"There were too easily intimidated," Trowa stated abruptly.

"But I never said or did anything…" Duo stopped speaking when his chin was tilted up.

"Not by you, Duo. By me. I made sure none of them would call you again, hoping you would notice me." Stepping back, the tall man shook his head slowly, "I guess it was a waste of time. You still don't really see me."

As Trowa began to move away, Duo finally understood what Quatre had meant by looking at people he was already close to. Seeing the other man had already left the kitchen, he rushed to the living room. "You were the first person I thought of," he admitted on a burst of air, finding Trowa's hand on the doorknob and panicking. "When I said I wanted to date, it was you I had in mind. When I came up with the insane idea of kissing someone to see what I was doing wrong, it was you I wanted to ask. I didn't because I didn't want to hear you say no."

Facing the door, Trowa spoke softly, "I tried to ask you out, but you always had plans. I tried to spend more time with you outside of work, and you were always busy."

Reminded of the incidents, Duo could recall every time Trowa had him asked to do something, and each time had been let down. "Each time you asked you were so vague I didn't understand, and you always mentioned the other guys. I like hanging out with the others, but it's hard being around you when I know I could never be closer than I am. I had to be content with that, even though it sucked," Duo admitted out loud what he had been feeling, accepting it as the truth instantly. "When I decided I was settled enough to start dating seriously, you were the only one I thought could fit in my life. None of the guys I dated could hope to do that, but I had to try. Maybe we were both right – there's nothing wrong with them, but there's nothing wrong with me, either, except no one's able to fill the space you already have."

When Trowa's hand slid off the knob, Duo held his breath, fearing the slightest sound would have the other man leaving. "You aren't saying this so it won't be difficult to work with me?"

Hearing hope in the other man's voice, Duo snorted, "After this, I don't think either of us can pretend this conversation never happened." Cautiously, he moved across the room and touched Trowa's back, finding it tense. "You're the best partner I've ever had, and that means a lot to me, but I could find another partner or another job if it became necessary. I can't replace you."

Turning slowly, Trowa met his eyes, "You realize this will change everything? I won't watch as you date other people."

"I don't need to date anyone else if the one I really want is actually with me, do I?" Duo smiled up at the other man. "I've been ready to settle down for a while, Trowa, but you're the only one that fits."

"What do we do now?"

"You could do something no one else has done before," the violet-eyed man suggested with a suggestive grin.

Eyes widening, Trowa pulled him close, lowering his head, "What would that be?"

"Stay the night. Stay the week. Hell, stay until my lease runs out."

"Anything else?"

"You could kiss me again, just to make sure I'm not doing anything wrong."


End file.
